The present invention generally relates to orthopedic devices and more particularly to ankle braces for protecting the ankle from inversion or eversion, while allowing near normal plantoflexion and dorsiflexion during use.
As is known a person's ankle may move in four different ways, namely, plantoflexion, dorsiflexion, inversion, and eversion. Dorsiflexion and plantoflexion constitute the up-down movement of the foot which normally occur during walking or running. Inversion and eversion are the inward and outward turning, respectively, of the ankle and are a frequent cause of ankle injury.
Various patents disclose braces for use on the ankle of a person to provide various benefits, e.g., support and/or to protect the ankle and/or promote the healing of an injured ankle, while enabling dorsiflexion and plantoflexion. Examples of such braces are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,280,489 (Johnson, Jr.), 4,510,927 (Peters), 4,934,355 (Porcelli), 4,938,777 (Mason et al.), 4,966,134 (Brewer), and 5,031,607 (Peters). While the aforementioned devices may be generally suitable for their intended purposes they nevertheless appear to leave something to be desired from one or more of the following standpoints, adequacy of support and/or stabilization provided, ability to permit normal plantoflexion and dorsiflexion during use, ease of application, comfort, and simplicity of construction.
Accordingly, a need exists for an ankle brace which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.